


Worth It

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Multi, Polyfidelity, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn, Gus and Juliet's relationship isn't exactly perfect - but it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, prompt: Psych, Burton Guster/Shawn Spencer/Juliet O'Hara, complimentary, sweet

The weirdest part of being involved in this relationship was that no one knew who was calling the shots. Both he and Shawn assumed that Juliet would be the born shot-caller, but there were moments that required one or the other of them to take the reins.

Sex tended to be a mess, but it was a fun mess.

So occasionally a knee jammed itself into something soft and sensitive, and a hand gabbed an elbow too hard, or a nail scraping a too-sensitive bit of flesh. Nothing could replace the way his mouth fashioned itself to her nipple or surround Shawn’ cock; no one could make him feel as unleashed as Juliet at her most impassioned, as safe as Shawn at his most tender. No one else opened themselves to him with such candor, beauty and trust.

It was completely worth the occasional trip to the ER and embarrassing mailbox pick-up.

The two-inch space between his hand and Juliet’s back was where he fit perfectly. And where he always would find purchase to rest.


End file.
